Magic, Alices, and Spies
by smarties101
Summary: The Circle of Magic, The Circle Opens, Gallagher Girls, Gakuen Alice... Gakuen Alice is not just a school for alices anymore, and it's about to get a whole lot more interesting. Full summary inside
1. The Earthquake

**Saundry, Briar, Daja and Tris have accidentally been transported to Gakuen Alice because of some magic gone wrong. The Principals, mistaking their Magic as Alices, quickly enroll them into the school. As they adjust to the change from the title 'Mage' to 'Alice' they're used for missions. With them, the Academy becomes even more well known, and the U.S thinks of the school as a threat. They send in select Gallagher girls, and Blackthorne boys. Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macie, Zach, Grant, and Jonas. Who else? But they soon realize they're way over their heads when they realize they're facing something that isn't proven by science. What the heck is Josh doing there? Cammie is mortified, and confused. The circle, continues their attempt to return to Emelan, and Gakuen Alice is about to get a whole lot more interesting. **

**BTW, and FYI I do NOT own The Circle of Magic, or The Circle Opens, that belongs only to Tamora Pierce, I DO NOT own The Gallagher Girls series, that belongs to Ally Carter, neither do I own Gakuen Alice that belongs to HIGUCHI Tachibana. **

**Enjoy! ^-^**

The Earthquake

**Natsume**

I was jolted awake by a sickening groan comming from outside. I glared at my ceiling for a minute, contemplating whether it was worth it to get out of bed right now, at four in the morning to check whatever that was out. I heard an achingly familiar scream, "Fuck." I said to myself as I threw off my black egyptian cotton sheets, and leaped out of bed, slipping into my shoes as I headed towards the door. Another groan and shaking throughout the building, followed by a crash. My hand still firmly placed on the brass doorknob, I jerked around to find the source of the crash. It was a framed picture of my friends and me last year. "Crap." I thought. I heard another scream, without another thought I yanked the door open, and sprinted down the hallway as fast as I could.

**Mikan**

I heard something groan, and my bed was shaking under me. Next thing I knew, I screamed, pain shooting down my spine, and I was looking at an old sock, forgotten for who knows how long underneath my queen sized bed. After a moment of contemplation, trying to figure out WHY their was a sock under my bed, another groan and rumble brought me back to reality. I quickly got up and stood in the middle of my two star dorm room, trying to decide what to do. First, i glanced at my watch, and nearly fell down again. It was four in the morning! Who, other than probably creepy Persona, or someone from the dangerous ability class, would be up at this time! Well, i decided, if i'm up... maybe Hotaru is too! I ran to my door, and threw it open, and screamed. Speak of the devil, "Hotaru!" I hadn't realized the 'if looks could kill' glare she had on, and tried to give her a hug. She immediatly pulled out her infamous Baka Gun, aimed it at me, and fired, point blank. My body flimsily sailed through the air, and crashed into the opposite wall. Luckily she decided on setting it on a low function, otherwise I would have gone right through.

"Hn. I didn't know you could fly Polka." I flinched at the voice, already imagining that cocky grin he'd have on.

"Natsume you PERVERT." I jumped back on my feet, glaring daggers at him. Sometimes I wished their was such an alice that was similar to the saying, "if looks could kill." and did i want to kill the school's bad boy then and there.

**Hotaru**

I was awoken at an ungodly hour by a groan and a rumbling. Without even opening my eyelids I spoke, clearly, "Time." The computor I programmed into my room quickly responded, "It is 4 o' clock a.m." My eyes snapped open, and I was furious! "I don't care if it was the earth, or that kid in the high school department with the earthquake alice, _someone WILL pay_." Thrusting my violet sheets off, I got out of bed, slipped on my shoes, and grabbed my baka gun. I was ready, ready to attack whoever got in my way. Luckily, for everyone else, I met no one in the middle school dorm's hallway as I headed to the Baka's room. As I was about to knock, the baka almost ran into me, and with a ear-splitting shreak screamed "Hotaru!" while trying to hug me. Almost happily, I pulled the trigger, and she flew across the room. Happy to have finally shot someone, I made my way into her room, and waited for her to fully recover.

"Hn. I didn't know you could fly Polka." Already expecting to find Hyuuga to be standing at Mikan's threshold, I snapped a picture while he still had that cocky smile on his face. _This will make me a good amount_. I thought happily as I watched Mikan yell at Hyuuga about being a pervert.

"Hey." I said, the two bickering idiots turned toward me. "What the - ?" I was interrupted by another groan, and shaking. We all nodded at eachother and raced outside. We found Ruka-pyon already at the entrance. He glanced at us, his eyes, usually warm and sky blue, were ice cold. We all took a step back when he turned towards us.

"Who. Or. What. The. Heck. Woke. Me. Up?" he almost hissed. NEVER wake Ruka Nogi up before the sun even rises.

**Ruka**

After being rudly awakened by either an earthquake or some idiot alice, I got out of bed, and after putting on some shoes, I headed towards the entrance. On the way, I met up with Permy, who was positivily furious, and she even tried to make me stand there, listening to her shrieks of indignaty. Well, normally I would have stood there, trying to comfort her. But what most people didn't know, was that I was not a morning person. I shrugged her off, and told her to go away. She stopped mid-sentence, her mouth midway through the word, "annoying" which, to my throbbing head, was a perfect description to her at that moment. I later felt sorry about it, and knew I would apologize later, but at that moment, I wanted nothing more, than to find whoever, or whatever was responsible for waking me up, and if possible, beat the crap out of them. I left Permy on the second floor and decided to just run the rest of the way, to avoid letting anyone else I might meet have a chance to talk to me. My feet pounded against the thickly carpeted flooring, and upon meeting with the entrance, I stopped, glaring out at the Northern Woods. After a couple of minutes, I heard three sets of running feet comming towards me, when they stopped I turned around, and they all quickly took a step back. "Who. Or. What. The. Heck. Woke. Me. Up?" I hissed. Their was a pause, as if they were deciding what they should say. "Well?" I said, trying to keep my temper down.

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan hestantly asked. I glanced her way, and my anger died down, but only a fraction. I turned back to the Northern Woods.

"I think it's comming from there." I said.

"Ruka." I turned around and faced Natsume, "Stay here." I looked at him questioningly and before I knew it he started running off towards the Woods.

I realized what he meant, and as he ran past me I whispered, "Watch it."

I saw him smirk, "Don't I always?" and he was far enough away that I might have imagined it, he said, "Keep Mikan safe." I smiled, and quietly promised him I would.

**First Chapter Done! Let me know what you guys think? I don't know if more chapters will come anytime this month because of midterms, or finals, whatever they're called, but definite update in Febuary! Don't forget to Review!!!! ^-^**


	2. Mages of Oz

**Chapter 2**

**Saundry**

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5,... "Ouch! BRIAR!!" _I sensed him stumbling, then...

_"What do you want?!" _he practically shouted through our mind link. "_I almost dropped my Shakkan you know!"_ His miniature ancient tree, which he stole from Dedicate Crane four years ago stored an enourmous amount of energy in which he can take, if he ever needed it. As a green mage, he hates it if anything bad happened to any plants, especially his Shakkan. Even if it had nothing to do with Rosethorn's - our foster mother and his teacher - warnings of 'hanging him by his toes in the well' if any harm came to her plants. His voice in my head reminded me of forests, and green things.

"_Hey! Keep it down!" _Tris and Daja both said at once. _"I almost dropped some copper on my foot!." _Daja exclaimed. Daja's link felt and smelled like the salty warm metal. She was probably with Frostpine, practicing her smith magic, which allows her to mold metals. Her magic also allows her to tap into the power deep underground, the lava like a warm bath to her, she can never be burned. In the beginning she was hesitant to start an apprentiship with Frostpine, the only other residential smith mage in winding circle, because of her Trader background; but she gradually got used to the idea. She still mourns for Third ship Kusubo, even after four years with her telltale red bandanna she wears around her forearm.

_"I almost made a windstorm go off towards the inland!" _Tris fumed. I could taste the electricity through my link to hers. The one thing people learn quickly when they meet my foster sister is, never make Tris angry. Although she would never harm you, on purpose that is, the electricity sparking through her hair, and the wind lashing through a totally sealed room would frighten anyone. Our teacher, Niko, started her meditations earlier than my other foster siblings and I because of the dangers an untrained weather mage can do.

Just last year our teachers, decided that because our magic was so strong, they decided that we had enough control over our magic, and wanted us to swear by the mage rules as soon as possible. So all four of my siblings and I have managed an almost impossible feat, we were the first 13-year-old 'kids' as Briar would say, to have gotten our mage medallions.

_"Sorry!" _I said, _"But I think whatever Briar was doing with his Shakkan pinched me!"_

_"Briar!" _Tris said, I could imagine her glare towards our foster brother.

Briar was a little squeamish to answer her, but finally said, _"I wanted to see if i could spin my Shakkan's magic, so I used the link between Sandry and me to try it out." _The thing about our mind link though, was that it was created when we first arrived at Discipline, a cottage at Winding Circle Temple run by Rosethorn and Lark. When an earthquake hit, we were trapped underground, and I wove our magics together so we could help eachother out. Long story short, we could now speak to eachother in our minds, and our magic had some characteristic from the others.

_"Well, you could have given me some WARNING you know." _I said haughtily. _"I was trying to meditate here, and you disrupted me!"_

_"Sandry calm dow - " _Daja began but was interrupted by something Frostpine had to say. _"Frostpine told us we have to meet at the hub."_

"Alrights" and "Why's" were said all around, and we made our way to the building at the center of Winding Circle, known as 'the hub'.

**Briar**

I told Rosethorn that Frostpine wanted me and the girls to meet up at the hub, but she was too busy with her herbs to do anything more than a nod. I noticed her pause for a minute, but said nothing about it. Better to not bother Rosethorn when she's trying to work with her plants, she can get nasty if I talk more than work. I quickly washed my hands and feet of the dirt, slipped on the shoes I've finally gotten used to, and headed towards the big building. As I made my way towards the hub, I was wondering why we needed to meet there and the girls were trying to figure out the same thing.

While I was in a discussion with them, some boys from my old dorm bumped into me, and said, "Oh, you're still here?" he sneered. I never really liked him. I tried to ignore him and kept on walking. "Hey!" he shouted, "I'm talking to you thief! Where you going? To steal some more?" His cronies snickered at the obviously stupid remark. They obviously have been in some sort of cave for the past four years. I heard him running towards me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I quickly took a knife hidden in my sleeves and pointed it at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said, calmly.

_"Briar! Don't you dare hurt him!" _Sandry said through our mind link.

_"I won't really hurt him. Unless he makes the first hit of course."_ I said back.

The boy who had his hand on my shoulder only smirked. "Yeah? I'm not afraid of that little knife of yours thief, try anything, and we'll see who's in trouble."

I shrugged, put away my knife, and walked away. I felt a mental sigh come from Sandry, and a little bit of disappointment from Daja. Tris chose to ignore it.

"Yeah! That's right! Run along, you coward!" The boy shouted, his cronies snickered at their leaders stupid taunt. I let out a sigh, turned around and ordered a tree nearby to grab them and keep them there for an hour. "Hey!" they all shouted. "What is going on?!" I smirked and continued on my way.

_"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything." _Sandry chatised.

_"I said I wouldn't hurt them."_ I replied.

_"You also said you wouldn't unless they made the first hit."_ she rebuked.

_"They did, they called me a 'coward' that's a hit on my pride." _My chest puffed up a little at this.

She frowned, or well, mentally frowned, _"Very mature Briar."_

Daja snorted, or what felt like a snort, _"When has Briar Moss ever been mature?"_

I snorted at the comment, and said, _"You should expect this of me by now Sandry_."

she replied, _"Yes, I know, but their's still no harm in being a little optimistic."_

I laughed, _"Then, don't hold your breath, because I won't be mature anytime soon."_ I came up to the hub's door, and pushed the heavy old wooden doors.

**Tris**

I chose to ignore my foster siblings banter, it was always the same. Sandrilene fa Toren or Sandry as she likes to be called, is royal on both sides of her family. As a noble born, she acts peculiar, her cornflower eyes, and golden hair, would fool anyone who didn't know any better that she was a little innocent lamb. When they treat her this way, they're in for a whole other story. She once became so furious at a noble for insisting that she leave a room with the excuse that 'what we have to discuss is too much for a young and sweet little flower such as yourself.' The next thing he knew his clothes went flying everywhere, and wrapped him so tight into a cacoon, no one could get him out. She later reversed her stitch witch magic, when he had properly apologized. This involved a lot of begging with is face on the ground because of his predicament, he couldn't even get up. Another thing unusual about her, are her foster siblings, including myself. We would never have, under normal circumstances have formed a bond as close as ours. A street rat, a noble, a trader, and a merchant. Not a typical matchup, but we'd never allow anyone to harm any one of us. Sandry's campaign to force Briar to leave his immature ways has continued for over four years now, and the only way to knock any bad habits out of him, is if Rosethorn told him to.

I focused on the book in front of me. Academic magic is so... boring. But, at least they aren't feared, like I am. They can practice their magic practically everywhere, and they're welcomed with open arms. With me, places either shun me, and my own family thought I was possessed because the seer couldn't find a drop of magic in me. He was wrong. I once thought that they should go to him and get a refund because I do have magic, ambient magic, but then I remembered all the horrors they put me through. I never want to see them again.

As I approached the Hub, I asked Daja whether Frostpine had given her any clues as to why they would call on us. She replied no.

_"Hey Coppercurls."_ Briar said, _"Hurry up! I wanna know what's going on, and Moonstream won't tell us nothing until you get here!"_

_"That's DEDICATE Moonstream Briar." _I replied. _"I'm hurrying as fast as I can! Do you know how far the harbor is?! Nevermind, I'm here already."_

As soon as I thought that, the doors burst open, and Briar was grinning his signature grin, cocky. "Hey Coppercurls, glad you finally made it."

"Be quiet thief boy." I said curtly, grinning so he knew I was only joking. I stepped past him into Dedicate Moonstreams office. Everyone was already there, Sandry, Daja, and Moonstream. Briar shut the doors behind us as I continued farther into the room.

Dedicate Moonstream cleared her throat and with a clear voice that sounded like water, said, "Now that we are all here, let me explain why we're here."

_"Finally." _Briar said, I didn't have to look at him to know he rolled his eyes.

"Well," Moonstream began, "I wanted to try an experiment, since your magics are all woven together." she looked uneasily at us. "Of course, you don't have to, if you do not wish to." she hesitated. "But it would be much appreciated if you would agree."

I heard Daja's voice in my head, _"In other words, she won't be very happy with us if we refuse this little experiment." _although the harsh words, Daja seemed amused, _"But I do want to know what we can do that they would want to experiment."_

_"I agree." _Briar said.

_"Well," _I began, _"It does sound interesting." _ I'll probably learn more about magic. I thought to myself.

_"I'm not so sure though..." _ Sandry hesitated.

_"Oh come on countess! Don't be such a coward." _ Briar taunted

_"Hmph!" _I could feel Sandry going into her 'countess mode' as Briar liked to call it. _"Fine I'll do it!." _she relented

_"Yes!" _Briar cheered!

At the same time we all said, "We accept."

**Daja**

We all patiently, not counting Briar.

Moonstream cleared her throat and began. "We - "

"We?" Tris asked.

The door suddenly opened, and our teachers, Lark, Rosethorn, Niko, and Frostpine, came in. The heavy doors shut, and Niko said, "Yes, we."

"Oh." Was all I said.

We quieted down, and Moonstream began again. "Well, we would like to experiment with your magic a little. What would happen if you all combined your magic at once, at the same time? Now, their is a risk, but we will be here to make sure that you don't go out of control."

_"Wait, WHAT?!" _Sandry screamed.

_"OUCH!" _we all screamed back through our mind links to her.

_"Sorry, but, when Briar tried using some of my magic. No, pulling my magic, it HURT." _she flinched.

_"But we'll have our teachers with us this time." _Tris reasoned.

_"I don't know..." _she hesitated.

_"We'll all be here with you Sandry don't worry."_ I said. It took a long while to convice Sandry, but, she finally agreed, on one condition.

_"We have to hold on to the circle." _she said. Their was a chorus of fines comming from Briar, Tris, and I. We told our teachers our condition, and they quickly agreed, saying since the circle was the thing that originally combined our magics together, it would probably make it easier for us to try the experiment. _"Hopefully it will be less painful as well_." Sandry hoped.

We all stood within a circle created by our teachers and Dedicate Moonstream. Each of our palms resting against the little bumps which held apart of ourselves. We took deep breaths, and from behind me, outside of the circle, I heard Frostpine whisper, "Are you ready?" This was repeated by all the teachers to their students, we all said yes.

Moonstream cleared her throat, closed her eyes, and said, "Let's begin."

We began concentrating our magics, and pulling some from eachothers. A pinching, and shouts of "Ouch." was all around us. It suddenly felt like we were spinning, Dedicate Moonstream's office began to disappear and turn black. I heard Sandry wimper, we all tried to reassure her in our different ways. It calmed her down a little bit. We finally stopped spinning, and cold air came rushing towards us, a sense of free falling, but we did not know what was going on. I continued trying to pull energy from the earth, as did Briar. Tris was calling to the winds, and Sandry wove our magic, controlling it. We hit the ground. The grass was wet, and we suddenly realized, we were no longer in Emelan or Winding Circle.

**Love it? Hate it? Please Rate! If you're a Gallagher girl fan, they'll make their appearance soon enough!!! And yes, I did manage to update because I was bored, and it's the weekend. The last weekend before I have to study my butt off. -_-" Well, cya guys next time I update! **


	3. What is Japan?

**Natsume**

I ran as fast as I could to the Northern woods, the wind whipping at my face, pulling me, trying to slow me down. The dew splashed against my front, weighing me down. As I approached the edge of the woods, a bright flash of light blinded me and I paused, trying to protect my eyes with my arms. When I sensed that all was normal, I raced to the source of the light, at the center of the forest. I heard rustling and cries of pain, and I leapt up onto a tree and hid my presence. When I looked down, I saw four kids, three girls, and one boy, all dressed in some strange clothing. I felt a presence to my right, and turned to see that idiot Shadow there. He glanced at me and nodded, acknowledging my presence. He lept down on all fours' shadows, and froze them in place. 'ch' I said, and followed him down, igniting a ring of fire to light up the woods.

"What are you doing here?" I said, fixing my facial expression so that it was emotionless.

The boy spat, "Who are you people? And why the hell should we tell you?"

The blonde haired girl spoke up, "Briar! Be polite!" She then turned to me, her cornflower eyes glaring daggers at me, she wasn't going to let her guard down. I wouldn't. "I'm sorry for my brother." I glanced at her, then him, they looked nothing alike. "My _foster _siblings." she emphasized. _oh_ I thought. "My foster siblings and I were in an experiment of some sort, and were accidentaly transported here. If I may ask, where are we exactly?"

Idiot Shadow spoke up then, "Gakuen Alice."

The girl with the braids looked confused, "I'm sorry, where are we?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gakuen Alice, the school for genii." The four glanced at eachother, their expressions clearly asking 'what is that?'

Shadow snickered, I glared at him, "You're gonna have to be clearer with this group _Neko-chan_."

I bristled at the name Persona gave me, shooting daggers with my eyes, I wished for an alice that would kill him with such a look. "Gakuen Alice is in Tokyo, Japan, where special students are sent from the ages three to eighteen. It is like a bording school, only, the students here, once enrolled, and attending, may not see their parents unless they recieve an award for academics and social skills. Then, they visit their parents during the summer term for one week." I grimaced when I gave the abridged version of our school's story, the fact of the matter is, I will never see my parents until I graduate from this school.

The dark skinned girl responded, "Uh... what's Tokyo?"

The boy, I guess his name's Briar from the blonde haired girl, asked, "and what's Japan?"

Shadow and I looked at eachother, he, asking with his eyes, "Are they idiots or something?" We finally decided to take the four to the high school principle, since, well, since he's the only principle that doesn't freak me out as much. He's also the one who chooses alices.

"Alright, let's go." I said, already turning towards the High School section.

Shadow, not releasing his alice, followed me. Their were outburst comming from the four, "Hey! where are we going?! What are you doing to us!" Suddenly, my clothes began tugging at me, the wind became harsher, the temperature rose, and (i'm not kidding about this) the trees began to move! I searched for any alices around, but could tell that we were the only ones out here. I glanced at Andou, and looked at the four. When Andou stopped, so did all the weird things happening.

"What type of experiment were you four involved in again?" I asked, scritinizing the four again. They noticiably froze. Their eyes glanced from one another as if they were communicating with each other.

"Alright," said the girl with the many braids.

"Let's start from the beginning." said the girl with blonde hair and cornflower eyes.

"Yes, let's." The four jumped, obviously startled by the sudden appearance of my teacher. Shadow and I didn't even flinch, Persona may disgust us, but we had to admit, he was good.

**Okay, hopefully you like their first interaction with eachother? Their will be one to two more chapters before the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys show up! So please continue reading this!! **


	4. What's going on?

**Sandry**

My siblings and I jumped, or, well, made an attempt to. (it's pretty hard when a boy not much older than you, is somehow controlling you through your shadow) When we saw this man dressed in all black with black lip color and a white mask.

_What is he supposed to be dressed as? _I heard Briar ask in my mind.

_Do you think we should tell them the truth? _Tris asked, as usual ignoring Briar's comment.

_I'm not so sure, these people look like kaqs to me. _Daja voiced.

_Let's just play it by ear, and see whether these people are suspicious or not. _I said. I glanced at the man in the mask, _Although, I'm getting a bad feeling about that man. _

_Whatever gave you that idea? _Briar snorted.

_The mask for one. _I responded

_That was a rhetorical question. _Briar said, as if I were an idiot.

_I'm surprised you even know what 'rhetorical' means thief boy. _Daja said.

_Shut up. _I could feel Briar's eyes roll.

"Where are you taking us?" I turned to find Daja addressing the boy with the ruby red eyes. He glanced her way but made no move to answer her question.

"You should be a little more _hospitable_ to your future classmates _Neko-chan_." The man in the mask said. I had no idea what 'neko-chan' meant, but the boy with the red eyes glared at him with pure hatred, the other boy held in a chuckle.

Neko-chan responded, "What makes you think they'll get in?" The man in the mask only smiled, it was a cold and sarcastic smile. I involuntarily shivered. The boy rolled his eyes, "Shadow," he said, glancing at the other boy who was holding us captive. "Let's go." He was already heading to what Tris said was south when the boy, Shadow glanced at Persona who gave a slight nod and followed Neko-chan, taking us with him, much to our dislike.

_I wonder how he's able to control us with just using our shadows. _Tris thought.

_Gee, Coppercurls, even when we might be in danger, that still doesn't stop you from trying to find out the mysteries of the world does it? _Briar asked.

_Their's a difference between you and I thief boy, my brain can still think and process information when their's danger, while yours only has enough capacity to use basic instinct in times of stress. _I smiled at the comment, as Briar tried to retain his remaining pride.

Briar was about to make another response when a girl shouting 'Natsume-kuuun!' came running at high speed towards us. _Who's Natsume-kun? _Briar wondered. We all were confused, especially when Shadow started doubling over laughing. Neko-chan glared at him with a look that could kill. I would know, Tris has given similar looks to a band of Pirates that came not too long ago.

_Would you stop thinking of those thugs? _Tris asked.

_Sorry!_ I had forgotten to close my mind link when I thought of the pirates, Tris may have the ability to kill but, that does not mean she likes to or even would want to.

_Sigh. Didn't I just ask you to stop thinking about them?_ Tris asked, exasperated.

_Sorry!_ I flinched. I turned towards the strange man in black clothing and found that he was staring intently at my foster siblings and I. I shivered, not knowing what he was thinking behind those black eyes. _Be careful of the man in black. _I warned the others.

_Yeah, we've kinda figured that out countess. _Briar retorted.

"Who's she?" Daja asked, turning our attention back to the brunnette girl hanging over Neko-chan.

"None of your bussiness." Neko-chan snarled.

"You don't have to be so rude you know, _Neko-chan_" Tris responded, equally fierce. As soon as she said Neko-chan the boy named Shadow and the brunette haired girl froze then all of a sudden burst out laughing.


End file.
